Mobile shelving systems typically include a plurality of mobile shelving units which are moveable along spaced apart tracks, with each individual shelf unit being a tall and narrow structure having an array of horizontal shelves.
Typically, a track will include an end stop bracket so that a runner which supports the shelving unit thereabove, which slideably engages the track, and which is not able to move beyond the track ends. There is a problem with existing end stop brackets known to the present inventor, in that, often the force of impact from the runner when moved toward the end of the track dislodges or damages the bracket. This can lead to further damage over prolonged use and further impact, including the rollers (which are typically suspended from the runner) becoming offset from the center of the tracks upon which they traverse, and the ends of the track lifting from the ground.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.